My Name Is Adam
by JustMikeG22
Summary: As Kagome stumbles into the world of Inuyasha, an American named Adam is on the run. Seeking refuge behind Kagome's house, Adam falls into the well and is sent to Feudal Japan. Can he face this new world with guns in his hands and a new crush? OCxKagura


**A/N: This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fic so forgive me if some of the characters are slightly or extremely OOC. I just recently got into watching Inuyasha and I liked what I saw. I'm going to, however, put an OC in the story as one of the main characters. This is an idea, I had for a while. It will have a lot of action, adventure, romance, and my personal favorite…GUNS! The story will start from the beginning of the anime. Same plot different story with villains from both the anime and some made up by me. By the way, my OC is AMERICAN! I haven't seen the anime all the way through, so this is my own take on what I've seen so far. Some scenes will be the same for set up purposes and the rest will be completely rewritten for my OC so things will completely change.**

**I don't own Inuyasha so don't say that I do!**

**Anyway, enough chatter. On with the story!**

_**Feudal Japan**_

Half-demon Inuyasha was jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the village. He had long silver hair, his eyes were golden and he wore a dark red kimono. The local villagers shot arrows at Inuyasha, hoping to stop him from reaching his destination. All of their attempts would be in vein.

Inuyasha reached the temple and retrieved what was inside. The most powerful object in existence, the Jewel of Four Souls. Once he retrieved it, he escaped by jumping through the roof. Once outside, he smiled and said out loud, "Hehe, finally, a way for me to become full demon at last! Those humans can't stop me, bunch of idiots!"

Just as he was about to reach the forest, wounded shrinemaiden , Lady Kikyou, had her aim at Inuyasha with her bow and arrow and shouted, "INUYASHA!"

She released the arrow and it quickly flew toward the half-demon. Inuyasha was so close to his escape when he felt a stinging pain in his chest. The arrow had pierced through Inuyasha and went into a tree, pinning Inuyasha and causing him to drop the jewel. He reached out to grab it at the last second, only to miss it by centimeters.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou before closing his eyes. Inuyasha's threat was over.

Kikyou slowly and painfully walked towards the jewel, leaving a trail of blood behind her. She fell to her knees and picked it up and gave it to her little sister, Kiade, who had a bandage over her right eye.

Kikyou said, "Take this, Kiade. Make sure it is burned with my body. It must not fall into the wrong hands. I will take it with me to the next world."

She clenched her eyes as the pain became to unbearable and she finally collapsed and hit the ground. Kiade screamed, "BIG SISTER! KIKYOU!"

Kikyou died minutes later.

_**Nearby Village…Two Hours Later**_

In a nearby village, Torao Ikeda was chasing down a demon. Torao wore a long black coat called a haori and underneath it, he wore a black kataginu (sleeveless vest) and a black hakama (wide flowing trousers) with tabi (socks).

He kept up with the fleeing demon. It had been wrecking havoc through the last three villages and now Torao was finally closing in on it.

Once Torao was close enough, he stopped and pulled out his crossbow. As the demon gained distance, Torao loaded his crossbow with an arrow. He looked up at the escaping demon and aimed. He pulled the trigger and the small arrow soared quickly towards the demon, until it pierced the demon in the back, hitting its heart. The demon died instantly.

He put his crossbow away and sighed, "After three days of chasing it down, I finally got rid of that damn demon. Now, I can go home to my beloved Kikyou."

Right on cue, a villager from his own village was running up the dirt path towards him. Torao watched confused until the villager recognized him as Kikyou's husband, "TORAO! THERE'S BEEN A SITUATION AT THE VILLAGE!"

Torao tried to calm him down and asked, "Whoa, what do you mean, 'a situation?'" The villager calmed down a little and said in a solemn manner, "The Jewel of Four Souls was stolen, "

Torao's eyes widened as the villager continued, "that half-demon Inuyasha stole it and almost escaped if it hadn't been for Lady Kikyou's great archery."

Torao's eyes narrowed in anger as the villager finished with tears in his eyes, "But alas, as Inuyasha was stopped, Lady Kikyou had parished moments later."

Torao's eyes widened in fear and ran as fast as he could back to his village.

_**Torao's Village**_

Torao ran through the village and noticed the trail of destruction left behind by Inuyasha. He stopped when some of the villagers looked at him with sorrow and perhaps sympathy in their eyes.

He walked up to them and one of them said in a sorrowful tone, "I'm so sorry, Master Torao. You are too late. Lady Kikyou has passed on."

The villagers looked at the temple and another villager said, "Her body is in the temple." Torao didn't even hear it as he was already running to the temple.

_**Temple**_

Kiade was sitting near her big sister's body and was crying. She hadn't left since the villagers brought Kikyou's body into the temple.

She had been weeping so much that she didn't hear the doors open so hard that they were nearly torn off. Torao had burst through the door and noticed his wife's body lying near the back of the temple and also noticed Kiade crying.

Torao slowly approached with tears in his eyes until he was right next to Kiade. Kiade looked up and noticed Torao and gave him a hug as she cried in his arms. Torao cried as well.

Minutes seemed like hours passed until villagers came in to burn Kikyou. Torao was holding Kiade close as his beloved wife was being carried out for the funeral.

_**Funeral**_

Every villager gathered around for Kikyou's funeral. They all watched on as Kikyou's body was burned. Kiade had place the jewel on Kikyou beforehand so the jewel could burn as well. Afterwards, as everyone dispersed, only Torao and Kiade stayed behind only to look at what was left of their loved one…nothing.

_**Ikeda Home**_

Hours later, as Kiade slept, Torao was making something. It was a necklace, made with special beads. Torao knew that someday, Inuyasha may be revived if Kikyou's spell was ever somehow broken.

This time, he would be ready. He was to make sure Inuyasha wouldn't be a threat anymore. When Kiade woke up, Torao told her about the necklace and what she should do with it, should the time come.

The next day, Torao left Kiade at a neighbor's house since he was summoned to dispatch a demon by the name of Naraku.

Torao never returned to the village.

_**Present Day…Tokyo, Japan**_

Kagome Higurashi was with her grandfather were going through some old antiques and her grandpa showed her something special. He showed her something that looked like a replica of an ancient jewel. Kagome took it from him and asked, "Shecon-no-tama?"

Her grandfather replied, "Yes, 'The Jewel of Four Souls.' It's said to give great power to anyone who possesses it. That's just a replica. Nobody knows what happened to the original."

Kagome gave her grandpa a look that she doesn't care about some ancient jewel, it's her seventeenth birthday. She then sighed and asked, "You do remember that it's my birthday right?"

Grandpa smiled and said, "Of course I remember! How could I forget?" Kagome sighed and said, "You forgot." Grandpa looked down in shame and said, "I forgot."

He then reached behind a pile of boxes and pulled out a gift wrapped in light blue paper with a pink bow. Kagome was surprised at first and then smiled wide and gave her grandpa a hug and began to unwrap her gift.

Her face contorted into annoyance and disgust when she pulled out something that looked like a tongue. Her grandpa said, "That is the tongue of an ancient sea serpent. It's priceless."

Kagome held it out with disgust and gave it to her cat, Bouyo. Grandpa screamed and tried to get it back when Bouyo dragged it off as Kagome left the room.

_**Los Angeles, CA…U.S.A**_

Twenty-one year old Adam Beltran was waiting in an alley for his target and began loading his twelve gauge pump action sawed off shotgun. It was solid black stainless steel.

He also checked the two custom desert eagles he had in his holsters under his arms. They were black stainless steel as well. He finished checking his weapons just as a car pulled up in front of the building.

Adam was Caucasian with long black hair. He wore a long brimmed black hat with a black t-shirt and black pants and combat boots. He also wore a long black leather trench coat that brushed the ground. On the back of his coat, Adam had made a holster to conceal his shotgun as well as making it easier to reach in case he needed it fast.

Adam watched on as several men got out of the car and entered the run-down old building, likely a meeting place for all the gang members as well as mafia.

He noticed the guns sticking out of the men's jackets. Adam smiled evilly. Once the men were inside, Adam made his way to the building and cautiously went inside.

_**Abandoned Building Interior**_

Adam slowly snuck through the first floor of the building looking for his targets. He drew his custom eagles and found the stairs leading to the next floor.

He put his back to the wall and peeked around the corner as he reached the floor. The hallway was empty except for a few people smoking cigarettes. Since seeing guns in the building wasn't new, they paid no mind to Adam as he went past them.

He continued to search all the floors and couldn't find his targets anywhere, until he made it to the top floor. He found his targets in the very last apartment.

As soon as soon as he was ready, Adam kicked the door in and the men all stood up as Adam raised his guns and aimed at them with a twisted smile on his face and the long brim of his hat covering his eyes and he said, "You guys really are that stupid aren't ya? You think you can just steal from my apartment and I wouldn't do anything about it? All it does is piss me off and make it easier for me to pull the trigger when I decide to kill all of you."

The leader of the group stood up and said, "Please. You don't have the gall to shoot us." He turned to his group and ordered, "What are you idiots waiting for? Kill him, you morons!"

They all raised their weapons just in time to have two of the men fall dead with bullets in their heads, resulting in blood and brain matter to splatter on the wall and on the floor.

Adam had his smoking barrels pointed at the now alone leader. Adam kept his guns up as he approached the leader and put one gun away and put the other one to the leader's forehead.

Adam kept his twisted smile and said, "If you want to live, I suggest you give back all the money you stole from me." The leader reached into his pocket and pulled out the huge wad of cash and gave it back to Adam.

Adam took his money and spun his gun back into its holster as he turned around to leave and said, "You're lucky. I'm usually not this forgiving. I may not be so generous next time."

Just as Adam was about to reach the door, the leader grabbed his gun and aimed at Adam, who spun around quickly drawing his shotgun and aimed at the leader with one hand and a loud gunshot rang out.

The leader fell to the floor with half of his head missing. Adam put his shotgun away and walked out of the building and headed for home. He had some packing to do.

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

Kagome walked to the back of her home and found her little brother, Souta, near the old well in their backyard. Kagome walked up to him and asked, "What do you think you're doing? Don't you know it's dangerous to be back here? You could fall in the well."

Kagome walked over to the well and peered inside. It was pitch dark. She said, "If you fell in, you could be seriously hurt."

She turned back to Souta and was about to say something when she noticed his face. She asked, "What's wrong?" Souta had been staring behind Kagome at multiple hands that seem to have come out of the well.

Kagome didn't even notice until she felt herself being pulled from behind, but it was already too late. She was pulled into the well.

She looked to see what grabbed her and noticed the figure that looked like the torso of a woman with six arms and the body of a giant centipede.

The creature pulled Kagome close and said, "The jewel, give me the jewel. At last it's finally mine." Kagome thought, '_Did she say jewel?' _She was scared and held out her hand and yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Her hand suddenly lit up and sent a blast of energy toward the creature and it lost an arm and let Kagome go. Kagome suddenly felt herself slowing down and gently fell to the bottom of the well.

_**Feudal Japan**_

Kagome came to and sat up. She looked up and yelled out for her brother and then her grandfather. There was no response. She started climbing up and she soon reached the top.

She climbed out of the well and noticed she was in a fairly dense forest. She thought for a moment, _'Was there a forest in our backyard? I'd remember if there were, right?'_

She walked toward the direction of her home and spotted the sacred tree she remembered was in her yard. When she came around, she gasped at what she saw, a silver-haired boy in a red kimono was stuck to the tree with an arrow in his chest and vines wrapped around his body.

She went in for a closer look and when she was almost nose to nose with the boy, arrows flew past her and she screamed in surprise. She turned in the direction the arrows came from and several men were aiming bows and arrows at her.

One of the men yelled, "GET AWAY FROM HIM, DEMON!" Kagome was confused and the men grabbed her and bound her and took her to their village.

_**Present Day…Los Angeles, CA**_

Adam had just finished packing the last of his clothes and had disassembled his guns and had put all the pieces in separate bags each. _'At least airport security won't know what they're for. They're stupid, just like the rest of the world.'_ Adam thought.

He grabbed his wad of money and his bags and said goodbye to the U.S.A. He was going to Japan.

_To be continued…_


End file.
